The Shining Death
by Godmanthing
Summary: Six people, completely different, yet stuck together by a common goal, trying to save the world. But it's never that simple. Pain, loss, and love...Honor, conviction, sacrifice. All these things and more are just a click away for your viewing pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

I was born in England from a family who's name has long since died and in a city who's name I've long since forgotten. I was recognized as the best swordsman in the surrounding area, which is why I am here today, telling this story.

I don't remember much about my prior life, but what I do remember, was waking up one night a vampire, feeling bigger and better than I ever had. I used this newfound power to rain terror upon the human race. I tortured, killed, raped, in no set order. It was a blissful existence, taking what I wanted, when I wanted, from whomever I wanted, without thought for those in my way.

Not a century after my rebirth I heard of a small community sitting atop a convergence of evil, conveniently dubbed a hell mouth. So, naturally, I traveled there, expecting to be at home, with my fellow vampires in a community devoted to chaos and mayhem. To my surprise, when I arrived I was surrounded by demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, and everything else imaginable. Soon after, I met an ambitious demon named Orcas who wished to reach ascension. Well, I didn't really take much interest in affairs of demons so I stayed to myself.

Something must have gone horribly wrong with the ritual, because, when I woke up that night, the whole town was in panic. When I got outside I could see why, the demon melded several different planes of existence in that one community, and I was right in the middle. There were demons and dragons fighting against what I could only describe as angels of some sort. While I was viewing this spectacle I forgot that I was in the middle of it and I was seriously injured. I stumbled into an alley and hoped that I could play dead for long enough for the dimensions to right the wrong that had been done.

Before I could get into a safe position, a pure white ball of energy slammed down in front of me. It then floated up to waist level and stayed there for what seemed an eternity when 3 of my fellow vampires rounded the corner behind it. Without hesitation it dove into me. It was an angel. The angels were taking human bodies for the fight that night, and I looked as human as any normal Joe. From that point on, the demon and the angel inside me battle, but at the moment, the angel is winning.

The next few decades were spent in penitence, trying to make up for the sins of my past. Whatever had happened, had not only brought back my conscience, but it had also given me an over powering urge to correct my sins. So I traveled for years upon years, taking up a religion and trying to quell the demon inside of me. That's when I heard of her, one girl in all the world who stood against the darkness. I felt as if fate pulled me to that girl that day. I saved her from another like me, she was so young, and in no way ready to face the challenges that faced her. Predictably, this didn't stop her from nearly killing me right after I had saved her, it seems most are not accustom to a monster trying to protect instead of destroy.

I finally convinced her of my intentions, and for a time I stayed nearby, at times aiding her and the man who watched over her. In the end, it wasn't enough, and she fulfilled her destiny just like all mortals end up doing. She died, and there was nothing I could do. After her death her guardian approached me, saying he had seen enough proof of my intent, and told me of a group known as "Watchers". For the next countless years I aided them. In times of need, they have called upon me to help hold back the darkness.

Another has been called, and she lives in dangerous times. She was called to Orlando, FL, in the U.S. It is also said an elder vampire lives there, one that has killed many Slayer's in his time. This vampire, known only as The Shining Death, may be coming for her next, but not if I have anything to say about it…

And here I am, sitting in another club, scoping out another slayer. Some would say it was a lost cause.

_You can't save them all Duncun, no matter how powerful you think you are._

That's what the watcher's council would always say. But, every time, I find myself sitting in another club, in another city, watching, listening, hoping. Hoping that I was wrong. Hoping there's no powerful vampires, no evil plots, and no danger for the growing slayer.

Glancing around the room I could pick her out easily. Walking so tall, with so much confidence in herself, but yet, uncertain of how to use her newfound power. It had been an entire year since all the potentials in the world were called, however, some potentials don't show their power as quickly as others.

"What can I get for you, Hun?"

My head jerked up, one hand went for my sword at the sound of the voice. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just the waitress.

"No, thanks," I managed to say, looking away back towards the dance floor.

She was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

My story starts like most, with a girl. Not a romantic story, as you might think. She was my student; I was her teacher, in a way. I was her Watcher. She was a Slayer Potential and I was charged with teaching her the ways of the Slayer. That way, she could give her life for something she didn't choose, and I could watch her die someday. I just couldn't accept that. So, instead of teaching her the ways of solo combat, I worked with her, teaching her about killing and at the same time, teaching myself about teamwork.

She wasn't ready.

On one particular night, the two of us decided to go out and patrol. That was the second biggest mistake of my life. We were ambushed by a particular group of vampires that we'd been hunting for a while. There were too many, so I told her to run for it. That was the biggest mistake. I defeated all the vampires and was walking home and found her dead body, limp, lifeless, and completely dry. After that I left the council and went into school counseling as a profession in The US.

But, after the watcher's council was destroyed, I felt it was my duty to take up my old job. So I took on a young southern girl, named Kansas, as my student. We sat there in a local club, called the Jade dragon. It was an Asian club, loud music, neon signs, not much to my interest, but then again, I'm not a teenager any more. I sat there, watching, sipping on my scotch.

There she was, out there dancing, acting like a normal, every-day teenager, not a care in the world. But she was on a mission. It feels like yesterday, I was doing this same thing, in the same type of play, only with another girl.

"It won't happen like that again," I said to myself, "I'm smarter now." I took another sip of my drink.

As I glanced over to the dance floor I could see her, leading someone by the hand.

_That's my girl._

I took another big draw out of my drink, and stood up, fixing my coat, and walking toward the door.

_

* * *

_

_Just another night._

That's what I kept telling myself. But something seemed weird tonight for some reason. As I sat there sipping on my coke, I couldn't help notice how weird people smelled tonight. It's weird, when you can _smell_ something different about a place when something is wrong. I suppose that's a highlight of having inhuman sense of smell.

My name is SCOT, and my story is a little different than most. I didn't grow up in a little town in the south, or have loving parents. I don't even remember one thing from my childhood, if I even had one.

From what I know, I grew up in a tube…a test tube. I was the first of a new breed of wartime technology. Shape Changing Organic Technology, or otherwise named, Scot. Ironically I'm not a very violent person. I have managed to stay out of trouble since my escape.

"Heh, escape, that's a good word for it," I mumbled to myself between drinks. I wasn't treated badly at the lab. I wasn't maltreated, and I defiantly wasn't malnourished. The thing I didn't like was, there was no adventure. I was just a prototype, so I was never allowed out of my sector. I knew no one. And everyone was so secretive and safe around me. One day, simply put, I just left.

_Everyone here just seems so gothic, tonight._

"Ma'am," I flagged down one of the waitresses, "can I get another coke, please?"

"Sure thing babe."  
_What am I even doing here?_ I asked myself. I don't ever do anything but listen to music and drink coke. But here I sit, every night, same place, same table even. I must be their best customer.

But then it happened. It started with a simple scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I come from a dark line, a very dark line indeed. My family was once prominent members in a magical order known by the name "Thanatos", practitioners of the darkest arts. Death is their power. Okay sure, sometimes a little necromancy and black magic can be kinda cool. I've done a fair bit myself, but some of these people are serious bad news. That's why I ran away. I grabbed a bag, filled it with some books that would give me enough power to stand by myself, and then fled my family.

Sad thing is they never came looking for me. No big surprise, I've never really been liked by people. Probably missed the books more than they did me. Anyway that's not the point. I'm well on my way to becoming a powerful warlock myself. At least that's what I keep telling myself. I work the black arts; it's in my blood. So far I've avoided doing anything toO rash though. No pacts with demons or human sacrifices... Sometimes though, I can feel the power calling to me…

I can't give it up though. The world is a dangerous place. There are monsters out there, things worse than anything I ever saw in the family dungeons, Vampires and Demons. Makes me wish sometimes I had stayed home. I've made it to the big city now though and I'm sure there's someplace I can find where my expertise in the occult will be useful. At least I hope so.

But now is not the time for my expertise. Now is the time to party. I come to the Jade Dragon every weekend. Do a little dancing, get a little tipsy, do what one can to have fun. That's my philosophy.

At the moment, I was dancing with a particularly good-looking little Philly. Five foot, three, not more than 110 pounds, athletic, golden brown hair, light blue eyes, and a southern accent that's just to die for. She's not a bad dancer either, if you ask me. But, sadly, I was thirsty, so I waved my goodbye and went over to the bar.

"Beer, bottle please," I said, waving my fake ID. It's so inconvenient to be 19 in this town. The barkeep slid a Bud my way and I took a big draw and made my way out to the dance floor. But my girl wasn't out there. I sadly took another drink and looked around, spotting her on the far end, walking out with another guy, but this wasn't any ordinary guy. Working with the occult as long as I have, you start to get good at spotting vampires ready for the kill. I could practically smell it from here. So I did what any over confident teenage psudo-hero would do, I took another swig of my beer and made my way towards the side door.

* * *

_This isn't for me._

That's what I kept telling Mr. Johnson. That was his name, my Watcher. Or at least that's what they used to be called. I don't know much about this world, the one with vampires, and other things that go bump in the night. All I know is that some powerful being felt it necessary to choose me to be the one to fight against the evil in the world.

Yet, here I am, acting like I'm interested in this loser, just because every time I'm close to him I get that feeling. _How the hell does PMS qualify as a vampire sensor anyway?_

I carted him outside, like a sex-crazed little girl just looking for a piece of action. Into the alleyway we went, hand in hand.

_Well, do I have a surprise for him._

When we got outside, I took him around the corner; I knew if I couldn't handle it Sid would be right behind.

* * *

Right behind, that was the plan. Somewhere along the way the plan must have gone haywire. Because as soon as she left, another boy followed close behind, dressed in all black, with a trench coat. If that doesn't fit the description of a vampire I don't know what does.

* * *

It must be a real irony, a gothic hero, protecting a little girl against vampires. But, what can I say; it's just in my nature. I walked out into the alleyway and noticed shadows moving to the left, going around the corner. I closed the door, looked around, and followed suit.

* * *

I could tell something was wrong as soon as I saw light coming from beside the dance floor. I glanced over and saw a pretty young girl, older than me, but not by much, followed by a guy, which I can only describe as a loser. That wasn't the strange part, girls have bad taste in men every day. It was the shady character that followed that caught my attention. Before he exited the door, he looked around to make sure no one else was following. 

So I did what I do best, I finished my Coke, and made for the door. But, as with all great plans, it wasn't quite full proof.

* * *

"Something isn't right, this looks like a…"

That's about as much as I got out before two gothic looking punks stepped in my way.

"Where do you think you're going grandpa?"

"I'm making my way to the dance floor, if that's any of your business, mate." Why do youths always have to hit the age? I'm only 29 for Christ sake; I'm not even 30.

"I don't think so _Watcher,_ you're not going anywhere near that girl. She's being taken care of."

Not being a very good gambler, I don't have a very good "poker face". I could see in these boys' eyes the surprise they were reading on my face. I took a quick glance toward the door and saw another form exit, all I saw was a flowing trench coat, blowing in the wind. And I knew at this point that I had made yet another terrible mistake.

I instantly went to action, flinging out my feet towards the leader's groin, which sent him toppling over a table behind him. But I wasn't fast enough to defend against the blur of speed that his friend had waiting for me. He caught me right in the side of the head with a beer bottle, which sent me spinning to the ground, and everything started to go black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

I practically dragged this guy around the corner. _I am too good._ I thought. _This guy won't know what hit him._

But when I rounded that corner I could see that I was wrong, dead wrong.

What awaited me around the corner must have been a half a dozen vampires, all with game faces showing. I knew this was way over my head, so I turned around, but there he was, the "poor" little vampire that I was carting away from the club for a little alleyway action, standing in my way. He was smart, too smart. It's not hard to recognize someone as a vampire, even if you don't have super-crampy perception. But to recognize a slayer… I don't know much about the occult, but it takes some major power, or some inside information to know about that. And then it takes a brain with a little more power than a common vampire to stage an ambush of this genius.

But that doesn't concern me any more it seems, I'm about to die. But that's not going to stop me from trying.

The original vampire lunged for me, but to no avail, I just shoved him with all my might, which made him fly a good twenty feet across the perpendicular alley. One of the vampires caught me off guard however, he grabbed me from behind and held me in a bear hug. I was helpless.

And then he bit me.

All I could do was scream.

* * *

I heard the scream from around the corner, but not before I saw a rather peculiar sight. A vampire flew across my view of the crossing alley. This alley just hit a dead end and split off in both directions, but it seems all the action is happening around the left corner.

I broke out into a sprint, pulling out my faithful shotgun from under my coat and rounding the corner, just to see the poor little girl surrounded by a half a dozen vampires. One of them was grappling her from behind and biting down into her neck. _Well, might as well go in with a bang._

"Evenin' boys!" I said rather loudly to get their attention, making them all turn toward me, "Havin' a party without me?"

They all started towards me, obviously about to get rid of any witnesses, but they stopped when I leveled my shotgun.

"Meet my favorite dancing partner." I fired, not at any particular one, just at about chest level. I know as well as any occult expert that bullets don't do much to vampires, but they sure do hurt like a bitch, and it will catch them off guard. After that, it seemed to be a queue for the vampire holding the girl to loosen his hold just enough for her to fly into action.

It seemed like a blur of speed that only the most skilled martial artists could move. In one flowing motion she ducked just enough to get the vampire to duck his head, then she delivered a kick over her shoulder in a way that only a girl can, right into the vampire's forehead. Then she spun around and palmed him right in the chest, sending him flying into his friends.

I was dazed, "That's impossible," I said, confused. But it seemed I wasn't the only one who was confused. It seemed the vampires didn't know which one of us to turn their attention to, and I wasn't about to give them the chance to make up their minds.

I quickly shortened the 15-foot distance. Knowing it wouldn't do too much good shooting; I brought the butt of my gun to the face of the closest vampire. But, being a human has its disadvantages in speed. The vampire easily ducked under the blow and tackled me with immense strength, knocking me to the ground, and my shotgun out of my hand, just out of reach.

I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Soon, two of his friends came over to his aid, but it only took one. Being human, my body can't take much punishment. Once the first vampire kicked me in the side of the head, everything went black. The last thing I remember is the remaining vampires carting off an unconscious little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next thing that happened was most unexpected. What must have been dozens of my kind took their game faces and started attacking random people in the crowd. Instinct took over at that point and I flew into action. Three particular vampires were attacking one girl on the level right above me. The girl wasn't even 18, she was just an innocent little girl.

In rage I leapt onto the next level, surprising both the girl and the vampires. My hands and feet started working in a blur. I palmed the first one in the face, sending him staggering. I then pivoted around the girl, kicking the legs out from under the vampire holding her; finally I spun around kicking the other one square in the face. Unfortunately the only one to fall away was the one holding girl. The girl collapsed into a scared little ball and cried, which didn't help my position.

I stood in a defensive stance waiting for them to make their move. But they were unsure, looking around for some more backup. That's something I didn't want to happen, so I sped towards one, kicking him in the face, knocking him off the level, onto the lower level. The vampire knocked on the ground got up and joined his friend, in the attack. They both wildly charged right at me, but it was a little too wild to work on a seasoned fighter like me. In a fluid motion I unsheathed my sword and took off both their heads in two clean strokes. Then I turned around to see that the mayhem was still going on, so I leapt down to join the fray.

* * *

My simple plan was going perfectly, but when I went for the door, I heard a crashing noise behind me. I spun around and saw a riot behind me. What I could only describe as vampires were laying waste to the crowd.

_So that's what they look like._

Being the way I am, I turned back around to run. But I turned around to meet face to face with a vampire of my own.

"Shit," I muttered, "Is there any way we can talk about this?"

But he wasn't listening, he just ran forward and wrapped his arms around my midsection and started squeezing the life out of me.

"Ugh, um, excuse me," I managed to whisper, in between groans, "not to be cliché but, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry…Please."

The vampire laughed in my face and just to amuse me he let me go, "And what are you going to do, there, small fry?"

I can see why he was humored. After all, who would be scared of me? I'm obviously 15 years old, not very well build, barely standing at five feet, and weighing around one hundred and ten pounds.

"With all due respect, Mister vampire, everyone knows its not the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean."

The vampire laughed again, this time a long hearty laugh, "Then do something my small friend." Then he grabbed hold of my shirt, and before I could do anything, he launched me across two tables and the bar, I landed hard against the wall behind the bar, bottles breaking and sending shards of glass into the back of my legs and head, as well as my torso. I then fell to the ground. The injuries weren't that bad, I knew they would heal before the minute was up, that's the advantage of having nano-technology healing robots all throughout my body. Something else that definitely wasn't a disadvantage was what comes after that.

"Aaaaggghhh, Oh not again!" I groaned, but it was no use. It was happening, and quicker this time. I was already starting to feel the pain course through my body. I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it; I could feel my bones growing, and hair sprouting all over my body. I could feel my skin stretch beyond anything it should ever have to succumb to. The nano-bots formed together to grow armor all around my body and claws. And then, all I remember is a blur.

* * *

Things weren't so good at first, with the sexism, and all the work. My family was a cruel one, I was a slave, simply because I was born male. I come from a family line that...to put it lightly...dabbles in the magical arts. They are all very, very good at it, but the terrible thing is, they're all women. When one of them had a male son...me...everyone freaked. But I managed I suppose, I was born with the talent, not quite as powerful as the sisters, but enough to get me by. I'm not bad looking either, however, that is something I was blessed with.

Once I grew up I didn't know what to do with myself. I went to school like everyone else, I moved out at 18 and got my own place while I went to college, and studied the martial arts under a very renowned sensei. I realize the irony of a Chinese man training under a Japanese teacher, but, hell, we all have our moments right?

Once I was finished with college I was versed in teaching, but teaching 5th graders mathematics wasn't really my thing. So I decided to start my own school...for martial arts, in Atlanta, Georgia. I never knew how many people wanted to learn, but that wasn't my real calling. So I packed up my stuff, hired many teachers, and left. I went all over the country and finally settled in East Port, Maine, where I started the first of many nightclubs called The Jade Dragon. To this day, there is currently one in East Port, Maine; Grizzly Peaks, Colorado; and I recently started one up in Orlando, FL, great place for a nightclub. Yes, life is good.

Or at least it was. I was just minding my own business, trying to catch a few Z's, and enjoying the good, live music only 10 feet of stone away. I opened my eyes when the music stopped abruptly. That never happens.

So, I hopped out of bed, threw on some sandals, and walked out of my quarters, just in time to hear the place to go crazy again. But this time, it wasn't a loud band and its adoring fans. It was fear. Screams of terror and of pain. I turned the corner right into the arms of two screaming little girls. They screamed even louder but looked up to my face and jumped quickly behind me, using me as cover.

Then I looked up to see what these two girls were running from, to stair right into the eyes of two vampires. I'd seen many of their kind before, they weren't much to beat if you had the right tools, but I must have left all my wood in my other pants.

There I was, standing there, in a pair of thin martial arts pants, a pair of flip-flop sandals, and no shirt, staring down a pair of snarling vampires. Almost too easy.

I slowly slipped off my sandals, so I could get better footing, wooden floor was perfect for bare footwork. After they were off the vampires got tired of waiting and charged, but I was still calm, these two would be no trouble.

First thing I did was yank off my necklace, "Catch!" and tossed it across the hall toward the both of them. It hit the one on the right, full in the face, and he stopped and started slapping his face as though it were on fire. The second one just kept coming, but got a heel to the knee and a palm to the face. He backed off a little bit, to make room for the other one to attack, flailing out with his fist, a haymaker. It was easy to duck, when I came back up my foot came up too, strait to his chin, which made him fly so high in the air he almost hit his head on the ten foot ceiling.

Something about superhuman speed that puts the superhuman at a disadvantage from pure skill and natural speed is, in the instance of the vampire, he hasn't had it his whole life. In most cases the vampire hasn't even had it for a year, and he's not used to it. I am.

The other vampire finally caught his footing, just to lose it again as he caught a spin kick to the side of the head, sending him sidelong, tripping over his friend.

At that point, they both looked helpless, tripping over each other on the ground, trying to get up, and get away. But that wasn't happening today. I reached down and picked up my necklace and shoved the cross portion into one of the vampires' mouth, while kicking the other in the face, sending him tumbling headlong.

It's amazing how quickly a vampire can die by just having a cross in his mouth. After he dusted I stood up and started walking toward the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Flying.

I felt like I was flying.

When I opened my eyes, I could see my surroundings moving. It was like I was floating. But when I looked down to the ground I noticed that I was being carried.

I remembered everything. _Don't knock out a Slayer boys. It doesn't work quite as well._

I had to make a plan, I looked around, checked out my surrounding, looking for ways to get away. I saw my chance. A fire escape, fifty feet in front.

I waited for my chance, and then right when we were right next to the fire escape, I made my move. The vampire didn't really have my body held very tight, so I just moved my arms around his head, and twisted it. The body went limp for just a minute, just long enough to fall out of his arms. I hit the ground running. Before the vampires knew what hit them, I was halfway up the fire escape.

But sadly, I forgot that vampires have an inhuman ability to jump. I was on the third story when one of them just landed right next to me. Now it was my turn to be caught off guard. The vampire grabbed onto my jacket and hurled me all the way down to the ground. I hit hard, but it takes a little more than that to stop a slayer. I pulled myself off the ground and started running full speed. I wouldn't get very far, but hopefully, I'll get far enough to call for some help.

But it wasn't. I ran right into a dead end. I was trapped and there was no way out. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to happen.

* * *

_What the hell!_

I think everyone stopped fighting, and turned their attention to the bar as it exploded. What I can only describe as a giant werewolf just erupted out of the bar and let out a bestial roar. It was like the television version of a werewolf, standing a towering eight feet tall, but yet hunched over like a gorilla. The odd thing was, it didn't seem it was quite natural. It had a huge plate over the right side of its face, and its eye was red, like the terminator. And all of its claws were at least six inches long and gleaming, like metal.

It didn't take long for the monster to start its attack, but to my great surprise, it wasn't attacking people, it wasn't attacking the innocents…only the vampires.

"Well, I'll take all the help I can get," I muttered as I beheaded the distracted vampire in front of me. Looking around I noticed the last group of vampires carting off an unconscious man, through the side door. I made my way through the crowd.

* * *

"Hey Assholes!"

It was like an angel, coming to my rescue. I opened my eyes and quickly found out it wasn't an angel. It was just a boy, not too much older than me, but don't let that fool you. He didn't look as innocent as me. He was taller than me, wearing tattered black jeans, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had fire tattoos dancing up and down his arms. His hair was black and naturally spiked.

He stood there, playing with his lighter, at the end of the alley, leaned up against the wall. He looked up and started walking towards us, the vampires turned around, obviously confident from their last conquest.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, " He said walking towards them. The vampires were happy to oblige. They started running towards him, leaving me there at the end. I didn't have anywhere to run. The next sight was something I had never seen before, something I thought wasn't possible.

The boy lit his lighter and smiled evilly, "Merry Christmas," he extended his other hand as if to cast magic, and fire streamed from his lighter and lit the entire alley on fire, engulfing everything, the street, the vampires, everything…except for me. It was a fireworks show for the gods. Vampires exploding into dust, left and right, the fires were beautiful, but just like that, they were gone, all that was left was the boy who saved me. But he just started walking off.

"Wait!" I screamed, standing up, "don't go!" I started running towards him.

"What?" He said, turning around.

I made it all the way over to him, and I wrapped him in a hug, but it wasn't returned.

"Listen," He sighed, pushing me away, "just because I saved your life, doesn't make me your boyfriend."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. "What?" But it was no use. He just walked away. I just stood there.

* * *

_Damn, what did I do last night?_

I woke up in a pool of my own blood.

"Oh, that's what happened." I stood up, "Shit!"

I looked all over, and found my shotgun, lying not far away, "I hope this works," I waved my hand a couple of time, casting a simple spell. A spell to find the girl. It was easy since I knew exactly what she looked like.

A small green ball of light appeared in front of me, "Find the girl," I filled my mind with her image and it took off.

"I hate this part," I took off running. The ball traveled so fast, I had to sprint to keep up, but sure enough she wasn't that far away. 4 blocks away, there she was sitting up against the wall with her legs pulled up against her chest, crying. I looked around, but there were no vampires around, but their dust littered the alleyway just near the dead end.

"That poor girl," I whispered. I walked slowly over to her, "Hey, you OK? You put up quite a fight." The whole alley smelled like sulfur, and some of the walls were smoking. _What the hell happened here?_ But that wasn't very important right now, I need to get this girl home.

She looked up into my eyes, just a scared little girl. She didn't move. She just stayed there, crying.

"C'mon miss, its time to go home," I extended my hand. She looked back up, and took my hand reluctantly and hoisted herself up, but her knees were weak. Makes sense, the shock does weird things to a person. I caught her and hoisted her up into my arms; all she could do was rest her head on my shoulders.

_Poor girl._

I started walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Aaggghh! Last one!" I growled, willing myself to go back to my original form. It was getting easier, but it still wasn't easy. I stumbled around, knocking over tables, slowly shrinking. My knees buckled under me, bringing me to my knees. I gazed at my hands. The hair was almost gone. I could feel the relief on my skin as my body returned to normal size. And there I laid, no cloths, a whimpering little teenager on the floor.

"Wow, I feel like a million bucks," I groaned looking at myself, "A naked million bucks." I looked around, making sure there were no vampires left. Seeing that there weren't I just laid there,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry for the disturbance but I'm going to have to ask you all to, please, go home. The police will be here shortly. For the trouble you will all be given an annual pass to get in for free, for the rest of the year." I looked up and saw a shirtless Asian man at the mic on stage, obviously the owner.

The remaining people in the club, started coming out of their hiding places and starting towards the door in a quick manner.

"Well, there's my queue," I muttered as I tried to stand, but my knees were weak and I just collapsed back onto the ground, "Damn, why can't I ever run away when the gettin's good?"

"Hey buddy, you alright?" I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the same guy that was up on stage, ushering people out.

"I hate vampires," I managed to say, trying to lift myself up.

He just smiled, "That's a good sign to me, here, lets get you up in a chair," He said hoisting me up to a chair. "That was quite a fight you put up there, man."

"Well, a man's gotta work with what he's got, luckily I have a little more than most people."

"Yeah, I'd say. Stay here, I'm gonna go help the other people, " and then he walked away, I just sat my head down on the table and passed out.

* * *

I felt a strong pair of hands carrying me.

I opened my eyes and saw a darkly dressed man carrying me across the club.

"Kansas!" I whispered, wriggling my way out of the man's arms, "I have to go," I offered and ran towards the door. Surprisingly the man followed. I didn't have time to think, I had to act. I was determined not to end this like the last one.

When I got to the door, I swung it opened, and there she was, in the arms of a young gothic boy, crying.

"Um…"He seemed unsure, "She told me to take her here, to a man named Mister Johnson…"

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning. The dark hero had just sat the girl down, and the owner of the club was off getting the girl a drink.

"Are you OK, Kansas?" The watcher was asking. He was obviously a watcher. He wasn't quite as obvious as most. Doesn't wear tweed to a nightclub. Keeps his facial hair a little rough, he doesn't look professional at all, except for his face, it was a little bit too British. With the eyeglasses he was wearing, it was a dead giveaway. He wasn't a bad looking guy at all. Tall, about five-foot, ten inches, fairly large build for an Englishman. Not a bad sense of modern style either. He was wearing a slightly tattered pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, under a black button-up, and a leather jacket.

The girl just looked up into his eyes. She trusted him. Being alive for hundreds of years, and feeding off human emotion makes you pretty good at reading them. He was like a father to her, just as a watcher should be, at least in my opinion.

I glanced over to the young werewolf. He was coming around. I could already hear his breathing speed up, and his heart start it's traditional wake-up acceleration. I glanced over at our young hero. He, unlike the watcher, was an odd sight to see. Spiked, jet black hair, heavily gelled. Very pale face, slight makeup, with black eyeliner. Long trench coat, black pants, black shirt. His fingernails were painted black, a genuine Goth.

"Alright little lady, here you are, one water, on the rocks, " the bartender smiled, setting down the glass on the table.

The noise obviously stirred the sleeping teen, he moved his head, looking up slowly, moving his eyes from person to person. "Um, where'd everyone go?"

"They went home, kid," I offered, "want something to drink? Our kind friend here is serving drinks, " I looked up to the owner, who offered a smile back, and then he looked to the kid.

"Yeah buddy, I got all kinds of soda back there, 's on the house man, whatever you want?" The owner was being awful nice for someone who just lost a lot of money tonight in a vampire attack.

"Yeah, can you get me a coke, " He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "and a couple of aspirin, if you've got 'em."

"I got it," I glanced over to see the young gothic hero hop up. That's an odd one. He seems really chipper for someone who dresses like a Goth, but who am I to judge. Looking at myself, the only thing not black on my body is my white catholic collar-insert.

"Thanks," The owner and the kid said and the same time. They looked at one another, and shrugged and the owner took a seat.

I glanced over once again to the watcher and his slayer. They were talking, way too quietly for everyone else to hear, but I could hear just fine. They weren't talking about anything important. They watcher was apologizing, and slayer was telling him it wasn't his fault.

"There ya go, coke and aspirin, " he sat the glass and a bottle of aspirin on the table in front of the kid, "Drink up there, kid." The gothic kid sat down, sipping on a beer, he wasn't old enough to be drinking, but I don't care.

"Thanks man," he said, lifting his glass, taking a drink, and almost gagging. He looked around to see if anyone noticed. I could smell the Rum from here, but if the kid wanted to drink it, who was I to stop him. No one else seemed to notice. "Hey what's your name man, " he finally ended up saying, "As a matter of fact, what's everyone's name? Why don't we get to know each other."

"I'm Ganon man, " the gothic boy said, first, leaning back in his chair, taking a swig of his beer and nodding his head, "Ganon Valentine, please to meet ya." He toasted toward the kid, and took another drink.

"Well, my name's Scot, Scot..uh.." he seemed kinda unsure of himself, "Smith! Yeah, that's my name." He smiled unsurely.

"Jung's the name, I own this place," Said the owner, "but, uh, you probably already knew that…"

The slayer raised her head, seeming to cheer up a little, "My name's Kansas, " she said with a deep southern accent, smiling brightly.

The watcher turned his chair around to face the rest of the table, "And, I'm Dr. Sid Johnson."

Scot turned his attention towards me, "A-and, what's your name Sir?"

I looked at him, staring coldly. But I managed a slight half smile, "They call me Duncun."

I could see Sid's eyes widen a little at the sound of this. It seems the Watcher has been doing his homework. It wasn't very hard to have heard about me if you have the unlimited occult library of the watcher council, or ex-watcher council as it was. Thankfully he found this an inappropriate place as I did to discuss my inhuman nature.

"Well D-Duncun, it's nice to meet you, " Scot muttered, half hoping that I didn't attack him.

So it went; meaningless conversion, for the next couple of hours, until everyone was tired. Jung said everyone could stay there for the night. I, courteously, declined. Everyone else decided to stay. I walked out of that place, and into the night. It would be dawn soon, and I needed to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

I could see it like it was yesterday. I was just 10 years old. I never had a father. Mom said he left when I was too young to remember. My mother was all I had. Until They came. Powerful wizards visited my mother that night, and it wasn't a social call. They said they were looking for someone. She fought hard but there were too many of them. They destroyed her. There was nothing left of the woman who had raised me.

I swore to get revenge. I have worked long and hard, I have trained for many years, and now is my time.

I sat there, smoking a cigarette, sipping on a rum and coke. The people that killed my mother were working for an evil group called the Watchers. And word is, one of their kind is here in this city. If I kill him, it will be the first step in avenging my mother.

A man sat in the chair across the table. I could sense that he was a wizard, and a powerful one, one of the most powerful I had ever felt. I hate wizards, but he's aiding my cause, and hell, the ends justify the means right?

I had tried for years to find the people who murdered my mother to no avail. One day I was approached by this man, calling himself Pullis Veneficus. He told me of this age-old council of men, who hated non-humans, and fought each and every day, killing those who weren't like them. They didn't care if the demons they killed were innocent or not.

He told me my mother was protecting my father, because my father worked with a group of innocent demons, trying to hide from the watcher's council. Kind of like a demon underground railroad. So finally I am doing good, and destroying evil at the same time.

"So our deal is complete then?" He said, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes," I said, taking another drag off my cigarette.

The plan was perfect, no room for error. The man bid me fair well and disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't wait to wreak havoc on the people who killed my mother.

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next morning. No matter how late I stay up I can't seem to sleep later than promptly 8 am. I sighed and sat up in bed, looking over to the bed across the room. Kansas was still sleeping, as she should be. She had a bad night last night and she has a lot of work today, so she'll need the sleep.

I stood up and threw on my shirt and shoes and walked outside the room.

"Damn, it's quiet as a grave in here, " I said walking toward the main room. I arrived just in time to see Ganon close the door, a massive stack of pizzas in hand.

He turned around and looked a little surprised to see me, but still smiled, "Want some pizza?" he asked, "I got all kinds of it."

I smiled and nodded. He brought the pizzas over to a table and sat them down.

"Didn't think anyone else woke up this early."

He looked up, still opening a box unconsciously, "Heh, well you don't ever sleep the same after you've seen the things I have," he said lifting a piece of pepperoni pizza to his mouth.

I raised my eyebrow, taking a slice of my own, "And whats that? That you've seen I mean." I asked. I could never help it. As a councilor it was my job to ask questions of disturbed teens. He was a little different than the average teenager, no doubt, but the question still remained nonetheless.

He stopped mid-bite, reaching into his tortured mind, searching for the right words to say. "I..I come from a dark, dark family," he started. "They aren't very nice people, to put it lightly."

I gave him a comforting smile, "Well, by dark…" I just left it hanging; it was the best way to ask the question.

"Necromancers, " he said, I let a look of slight confusion slip onto my face. Of coarse I knew what the term meant, being a watcher. That was knowledge that even the most novice of occult students knew, but if he explained it, it would bring us closer. It's a strategy that psychologists use to gain a small amount of trust on the subconscious level. It didn't take long for him to explain, "death magic," he blurted, "My family uses magic to manipulate the dead. Zombies, vampires, they're into everything." He hung his head low a little, I knew to let him have his minute of thought, and took another bite.

"So, where does that fit into you're life as it is now? Do you practice the necromantic magics?" I asked, politely.

He thought for a second, taking a sip of his beer. "A little," he finally said, "I do enough magic to keep me one step ahead of those who wouldn't want me to continue living, you could say," he said, feeling a little more confident, he took another bite. "So what do you do, you that girl's father or what?"

I chuckled a little, "Do I really look that old?"

He thought for second before replying, "No, not physically, but you do seem old for some reason, like you're either wise beyond your years or very young looking for your age, either that or it's just because you're British."

I laughed, "I guess I'll take A on that one, mate, though it's probably also because of the British-ness," I smiled and walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer, thinking for a second, "I hope our young Asian friend doesn't mind us taking his drinks."

Ganon shrugged, "If he doesn't like it, I'll pay."

I shrugged, seemed to be good logic to me, "Lets see what's on the tele', must be some useful information on the news, " I reached over the bar and flipped on the television there.

"Oh bloody hell." I said, dropping my beer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

_No!_

I tried to scream but it only came out as a growl. I was chasing someone. I didn't know who I was chasing but, they were trying to run, running faster, undoubtedly, than they had ever run before. But it wasn't working.

_STOP!_

But it was no use. I was gaining on them fast. It was only a matter of seconds before I moved in for the kill. I could smell their fear. It was like pure ecstasy to my nostrils, it only made me run faster. My paws were pounding into the ground.

Why? Why was I the killing machine? Nothing could stop me now. I was right on them. I could feel my feet starting to shift forward for the leap.

It happened.

I was flying through the air, closing fast. When I hit it was like a ton of bricks slamming into a boiled egg. Five hundred pounds of pure muscle and metal, slamming into a poor, frail little teenager.

It was just a small snack to something my size, but I still had the urge to play with my meal first. I flipped over the quivering body, to see the fear in the eyes of my prey.

When I saw his face, I jumped back, completely off the body. All I could see was my face.

I could hear my screams all throughout my room as I woke up, dripping in sweat. I opened my eyes, and tore the cover from my body, jerking my head around quickly, making sure there was no evil monster in the room…other than myself.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I need to stop doing that, " I said to myself. I stood up and threw on the cloths that Jung gave to me, "Such a nice guy," I sniffed the air, "Mmmmm, smells like pizza, I need some breakfast." So I made my way to the main room.

I sat there eating my pizza as Sid turned on the TV. I heard his bottle drop and I spun around.

"Holy shit dude, you don­-" I stopped as I saw his horrified face. I followed his gaze to the television, but I had no idea what we were watching. It looked like meaningless war effort over in the gulf to me.

"What's the matter, Sid?"

"Something bad," he said never looking away from the television, "very bad, we need to get everyone together, cause something bad is happening, go get Jung and Scot up please."

So I ran off to wake everyone up, except for the girl.

I walked out of my room right into a large lump of black.

"WHOA!" I almost fell over.

"'scuse me man, but we have trouble, go out there, quick."

It was just Ganon, but I didn't like the tone of his voice, and I liked the word trouble even less. But reluctantly I went into the main room, where Sid stood, transfixed on the television.

"Whatcha watchin' there, Sid?" I asked, but he didn't say a word. So I walked over to the bar and sat down, and stared at the screen. It showed soldiers being attacked at their own base over in the middle-east, but I couldn't see who they were fighting. I didn't know, or even really care what was going on until I saw the subtitle.

**_Female Super Soldier Kills 8 and Injures 6_**

"T-They're using demons to fight over in the gulf?" I asked, but I didn't leave time for an answer, "Bastards."

The piece finally ended with promises to keep feeding information as it came in. That's when Sid finally moved, he turned around to face me.

"I wish it were that simple, lad," his face looked grim, "That wasn't a demon."

"Well then what the hell was it?" I asked, rather loud, "What else is there that could inflict that much carnage by themselves?"

Sid dropped his head in his hands, "It was a vampire…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Once we were all together, and Kansas was still in her bed asleep, Sid started talking.

"We have a problem," he said quietly, "over the past few years, Slayers have been awakening at an astonishing rate. Since the Watcher's council was destroyed, there haven't been enough Watchers for every single Slayer. And what's worse, a lot of Slayers have been going missing lately, and I now know where they are going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, " I said, "I have a few questions, first of all, what is a Slayer, second of all, what is a Watcher?"

I heard a voice behind me, "One girl, in all the world, who stands against the darkness."

Everyone turned around to see Kansas standing there. Instantly I understood. The super strength and speed, why she was special enough for a group of vampires to keep her alive, I just didn't quite understand why they wanted her.

She looked at Sid, "What's this all about? Why is everyone else up with their serious faces on? And why am I not involved?"

It hit Sid like a ton of bricks, "Um," he stumbled, but the regained his composure and cleared his throat, "maybe you should have a seat Kansas."

She looked a little angry but had a seat next to Sid. He was still standing, addressing everyone.

"Alright, I'll just go out and say it, I just saw a Vampire on the news. Now, it may be nothing, but I think something's amiss. With the Slayer influx, I think the vampires are upping the ante. The video shows a vampire single handedly take out an entire platoon of our American soldiers, " he stopped for a second to let it all sink in and cleared his throat. I looked over at Jung and Scot; they had a look of confusion on their faces. They must have been thinking the same thing as me.

"Now, I don't think this is some Middle-Eastern war effort in order to beat the infidels. They were just testing their weapon."

"That's not all," we all heard again, from the back. But there wasn't supposed to be anyone else left back there. We all turned, and I went for my shotgun. We all gave a sigh of relief when we saw Duncun walking out of the back room.

"That's not a vampire, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Sid asked getting a little frustrated.

"Well, she is, in a sense," Duncun said, staying as grim and mysterious as ever, "I have reason to believe that this is some sort of new breed of vampire, in a sense, bred for combat."

Sid fell back into his chair and stared at the table for a long while, "Well…are you sure".

Duncun threw one of his, I could now tell, signature dark looks Sid's way, "Trust me."

I found this to be the perfect silence for my question, the question on everyone's mind. I looked over at Duncun, "Um, if its 'one' girl to stand against the darkness, then how are there a lot of them, or is that just some sort of oversight in the title?"

Duncun looked at me, and then looked to Sid to give the answer. He obviously knew the answer, but he apparently didn't like talking much.

Sid looked up, almost misty-eyed, "It all started with just one. When one died, another would be called. When the Sunnydale Slayer died, she was brought back to life and there were two. The Watcher's council didn't know what to do, except just put watchers on both of them. When the second one died, another was called, as if now there were two chosen ones to stand against the darkness. But something must have gone wrong.

"About a year ago, we noticed that Slayer potentials, girls who had the potential to be called but had to wait until a true Slayer died, were being hunted down and killed. But we noticed too late and the Watcher's council was also attacked and nearly every Watcher was killed or seriously injured. I don't know what happened after that, whether it was the Powers-that-be getting tired of seeing all their potentials destroyed, or some sort of uber-powerful spell, or what, but every Slayer potential in the world awoke as a Slayer.

"Suddenly we had hundred of Slayers running around the world. Girls who didn't know the first thing about the occult, normal high-school girls, were instantly able to bench press 400 pounds and get hit by a car and do more damage to the car than them.

"And now apparently, someone, or just the vampire population, or even worse, the entire demon populous as a whole has decided they aren't going to bloody well take it any more."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what had just been said.

Duncun just smiled, "I have a plan…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"As well as Mr. Johnson, I believe that someone is either amassing an army to defeat the slayers, or it is some sort of mutual truce between all the not so good supernatural being in the world to get rid of the Slayer _problem_ for them once and for all. I also believe that the, now detained, Vampire in the Middle East is either a divertive tactic, or a test…a weapons test for an elite group of vampires actually training vampires in the ways of combat…and nothing else.

"Now this serves as a great threat to us as well as the rest of the world. However, I intend, with the help of all those willing, to stop this, as soon as possible."

I sat there in my chair, almost unable to understand the perfect grammar of Duncun. Growing up in Kansas, as I did, you get used to everyone talking in a strong southern draw, and very relaxed speech habits. But I managed.

Duncun pulled a video tape out of his jacket and held it up for everyone to see, "This is a recording of the video feed from the desert," he promptly reached behind the bar and popped the tape into the VCR on the television, "You'll all notice the pair of goggles worn by the vampire."

Duncun gave everyone a moment to study the video. Her fighting technique was incredible, as well as her strength and speed. The feed was originally an Iraqi news station doing a report on American soldiers in the Gulf. But out of the background she came, rushing the soldiers with impressive fury.

Before they got their guns ready, two of them were already dead, their necks broken. They started unloading clips from their M4 and M16 assault rifles, but to no avail. First she grabbed the barrel of a firing gun and pointed it towards another soldier, so fast the first man didn't have time to stop firing. Then she karate chopped the barrel, leaving the gun useless, and spin kicked knocking the gun out of another soldiers hand, across the small courtyard into the wall.

This continued for at least thirty seconds, until she had either killed, or incapacitated all six of the soldiers. She was going for the cameraman next, and she was assaulted by a barrage of fully automatic gunfire from the other side of the courtyard. They must have pumped six hundred rounds into her before she went down. They then walked over, seeing that she was still moving they looked at each other, baffled. Then the video ended and Duncun turned back around.

Sid turned back around toward the table and gasped, "If I'm not mistaken those are Hawk-Eye Goggles. But I thought those were all destroyed during the Second Crusades. It would take a witch or warlock of immense power to produce that particular device."

Ganon leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on the table, "Well lets hope they just found one in a pawn shop or something," he looked back and forth from Sid to Duncun, "What are these 'Hawk-Eye' goggles anyway?"

Duncun looked at Ganon, "Good question," he went back to addressing the entire party, "Hawk-Eye Goggles aren't a very complex magical devices," he took a breath, "They read information that the host visualizes and transmit that information back to the original device."

Everyone blinked.

Jung decided to speak up, "So, that means it shows someone what the girl sees…"

I shook my head, "So, I still don't see why this is important, why're we lookin' at this?"

Duncun turned his attention toward me, "If we can get those goggles, in laymen's terms, we can see what the goggles saw, before the vampire attacked, and possibly figure out where, and even more importantly who these assailants are."

"But those goggles are all the way in Iraq, that's pretty far away," Ganon just left the sentence hanging.

Duncun just stared at him for a minute and sighed, "I will volunteer to travel to the Middle East and extract the artifact, but the people remaining here, that are willing, shall get information needed from the local population."

Everyone just sat there for a minute, soaking up all the information, and making a very hard decision. It was hard for them; they didn't have to do it. It was a simple decision for me; it was my job, my calling.

As if on queue, Scot stood up, "Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll help, however I can," he looked down at his feet, "This super army will affect everyone anyway, right? Besides I'm tired of just sitting on the sidelines."

Duncun nodded approvingly, and then looked out across the table to everyone else, questioningly.

"Well, you got me," I said quietly, "I mean…it's m'job right?"

Sid didn't even look up. He knew I was going to volunteer. He just continued to stare at his drink, "I go where she goes."

Ganon took a swig of his beer, "Should be fun, we only live once right? Might as well kick some ass before we die."

All eyes found their way to the same place. The only person who had not spoken up yet, Jung. He seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke up, "I…I just don't know guys. I hate to be the guy that backs out…" he let it hang for a while, "Ah why the hell not, we need a base of operations anyway right?" He looked at everyone and then around the room, "looks like a good a place as any."

Everyone smiled approvingly.

"I must take my leave now, to get some things and set off towards Iraq," with that, Duncun turned around and walked away, towards the back of the club. Sid set off after him and followed him into a back room.

"So, anyone else feel like they made a big mistake coming to the club last night?" Scot said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Taking the last big draw out of his Coke, cringing a little.

Jung grinned, "Well, I live here, so it's not much of a choice on my part, but still," he looked around the room, "it was defiantly a stroke of bad luck."

I just stayed quiet, barely paying attention to the conversation, staring into the back where Sid went, a million questions going through my head.

I followed Duncun into the back room. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I had to know.

We turned a few corners and when I was sure everyone was out of earshot I reached out, as if it stop him. He turned around before my hand reached his back.

"What?" he asked coldly.

I stopped, paralyzed, "I w-was just wondering, sir," I looked around once more to make sure no one was watching, "I think I've heard of you before."

He just smiled, "Is that so?" he said, obviously toying with me at this point.

"Yes, and I, " I stopped for a second to take a deep breath and collect myself, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. I hear it is very _sunny _in the desert."

"I'll be fine," he said looking away, "It wouldn't be the first time I've been there."

Now that we were on the same page, it was the perfect time to ask, "You're The Duncun, aren't you? The same one who worked for the Watcher's council all those years…ago?"

He just looked strait into my eyes, "What do you think?"

He looked just like the pictures in all the books. He was average size, about five-foot, eight, with a light, almost frail looking build with long, flowing black hair. Dressed in all black, with an overcoat, his chest stuck out unnaturally far, and you barely see a leather strap holding up what was most defiantly a hard leather chest armor, underneath his shirt.

I glanced down and saw his trademark, his sword; an ancient samurai's katana. The stories said he spent over a hundred years in Japan mastering his, already, excellent swordsmanship. I looked back up to his face and gave a satisfied look. He just gave a half smile and turned away, and walked down the hall.

I stood there, and watched him disappear into the darkness…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

I made my way down the corridors, rather quickly. I was late. Late for the meeting. I knew I would catch flak for it, but I didn't care. As I made my way through, I could feel the eyes all over me. My fellows knew I had power, and they feared that. As I made it to the door, I stopped, one hand on the knob.

"Showtime," I whispered to myself. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and entered.

"Ah, he finally graces us with his presence," I heard from the other side of the room. The room was dimly lit. Not very exotic, the room was small, with a table in the center. I could recognize most of the people there; the man who had spoken was across the room, sitting in one of the chairs, next to the boss.

I walked over and took my seat at the table, not saying anything.

The man stood up, not seemingly disturbed about my being late, "Everyone, meet the newest Lieutenant, Cameron."

I nodded to everyone. In vampire society, a Lieutenant, to put it simply, is the highest rank a Vampire, like myself can hold, but still be part of the population. Lieutenants make sure all the other vampires stay in line, and if they don't, the Lieutenant deals with them in a very final way.

I glanced around the room, noting everyone there. Sitting next to me on either side were the other two Lieutenants, Kale and Stone. They had been Lieutenants for as long as I can remember. Kale was an extremely fair vampire, but yet stern, not taking anything less than perfection. He was very tidy looking, in a business suit and light colored sunglasses despite the dark lighting of the room. His long black hair was tied in a pony tail, and his hands rested on the table, his cane rested against his chair beside him. And then there was Stone, he was known for his brutality. He sat slouched in his chair, dressed in an Italian made, tan suit, complete with the a small top hat. No one crossed Stone, not anyone that wanted to live much long anyway.

As I scanned farther around the room, my eyes caught on the leader of our vampire horde. As usual he was dressed head to toe in metal. No one ever saw his face…ever. The designs on his armor were the only exotic thing in the room. Runes carved all over the body, if you looked at them long enough, you could almost see a faint pulsing glow, but no one knew for sure if it was magical in nature. The gauntlets were bigger than would be expected, each finger ending in a very sharp talon. All this paled in comparison to the helmet, however. It was sized like a normal head, but it looked like a spider was sitting right on top of it, its legs draped over the side, like hair. There wasn't even a plate to push back to reveal the face, it was completely solid, with two small holes, revealing two glowing red eyes. It was ominous but everyone had gotten used to it, everyone in this room at least.

Walking around the room was another man. No one knew quite what he was, or why he was here. I knew he wasn't a vampire. He did some scouting work for us during the day. I was pretty sure he wasn't a human, at least, no normal human. And to make him even more mysterious, he never sat down, he was always standing up, walking around the room.

I finally averted my gaze from him, and checked out the man that was talking. He was a vampire, but he was no normal vampire. Word around the horde was, he possessed enough magical talent to level entire cities, move mountains, and other seemingly godlike feats. I didn't believe he was capable of power that immense, but I know I wouldn't want to be on the other side of his casting hands.

There were also some new people sitting at the table, or at least, people I had never seen before. There was an inhumanly large, black man, sitting next to the warlock, and a girl, the only female I had ever seen with the high-ups in the horde. She was very good looking, with sharp features, and dressed completely in light blue.

"Cameron," I was ripped from my dreamlike state, to see the warlock still standing, addressing me, "I am Pullis Veneficus, but you can call me Dominus, " he turned his head to the side, "And this, is our leader. His name is Rutilus Inferi, but you will address him as Deus, " He continued around the room, introducing everyone. The man standing was called Phaz. The large, black man's name was Rodney, and the woman in Blue was called Hope.

"And I believe you already know Kale and Stone," he gestured toward my fellow Lieutenants. I simply nodded and allowed him to go on.

Dominus was obviously the voice of the operation. Deus didn't speak much, and no one will ever see me complaining.

Deus. I didn't speak much Latin, but I knew what that particular word meant. God. But I wasn't going to call anyone out on it, I knew better than that. Common sense came with the territory.

I didn't realize I have drifted off for so long until I phased back into reality and noticed Dominus finishing up the meeting.

"…and lastly," he sighed and took a breath, "The matter of the Slayer in town. She's young and powerful. She defeated 7 of our troops and left nothing as far as evidence. She could be dangerous, but, on the other hand, she would be a powerful ally…as one of us."

Rodney piped up, "I say we kill 'er. Lil' slut doesn't scare me, yo. I'll take care o' her myself," he patted the sword on his back, which was, surprisingly, even more ridiculously large than he was.

"I agree," hope spoke, her voice was raspy, very quiet, but it could be heard throughout the room, like the wind, "this slayer must be very powerful to take out that many skilled vampires," she had a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but it was obvious it was a tease to Rodney, she never looked away from him, "and powerful people, have powerful allies…and boyfriends."

Rodney stared at her for a second and cocked his head to the side and bit his lip flirtatiously, "Girl, you are bangin', you wan' spin over to my crip lata' an', get to know one another better," he was barely understandable, ebonics tainting each syllable.

"Oh, I'm always willing to get to know big, strapping gentlemen like yourself," she teased.

"ENOUGH!"

It was like a demon speaking in the room. His voice crept along the room like a swarm of angry spiders, just itching for something to kill. Everyone quieted and sunk back in their chairs, except for Rodney. He was either really brave or really foolish.

"This girl lives," his tone was final. Everyone knew there was no arguing. They all just nodded, including Rodney, "kill all acquaintances she may have, but bring the girl to me…alive."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

I sat there, amongst all the people who were trying to save the world, feeling terrible. All these people were trying their hardest to find a way to save the planet, and all I could think about was leaving. I just couldn't take it, this wasn't for me; I was just a kid, albeit a kid with a gigantic alter ego.

Ganon got tired of walking back and forth from the table to the bar, and just decided to sit back there. The conversation wasn't that good anyway. In fact, there was no conversation at all. We just sat there, staring at our drinks.

I just wanted to stand up and run out of the room, and out of the building. I didn't know where I would go. There was no one that would take me in; nowhere I was welcome…except for here.

Sid was finished talking to Duncun and walked back into the room with a purpose in his eye.

"Ok, we have a job to do."

Everyone looked up, half anxious to see what Sid had to say. Ganon even put down his beer.

"So what's the plan, there, boss?" Ganon slurred.

"Well, I don't have a "plan" as most plans go," Sid stammered, taking off his glasses and wiping them down with his shirt, "but I do think we should try to gather some information while Duncun is away on his quest for the goggles."

"Um," I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, "how are we going to do that? Last time I checked, the underworld doesn't like people trying to…kill them"

I felt a clumsy hand fall across my shoulders, "That's why we act like one of them, bro." It was Ganon, standing next to me, his other hand filled with a beer bottle.

"Genius," I sighed, "too bad I'm no good at acting."

Ganon too his hand off my shoulder and looked up, suddenly serious, "I have a few contacts out in town. Me and Scot can roll around town and scare out some leads."

Sid thought for a second, "I suppose I could start making some calls to Europe. I have a few contacts there," he turned his attention towards the girl, "Are you alright teaming up with Jung? It will be the first time you are out without me."

Kansas nodded quickly, obviously ready to go out without him.

Sid fumbled around in his jacket, "Well, take this just in case," he produced a cell phone, "Call me if anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong. If anything seems out of place, don't hesitate."

She took the phone and placed it in her purse, "Don't worry Mr. Johnson, I'll be okay."

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Be careful," Sid said compassionately, finally breaking the silence.

"All right bro, c'mon," he tapped me on the shoulder. I wasn't ready to go, but if everyone else was ready to go into this, without fear, then I was ready to go in to it with mild to extreme fear.

* * *

I stepped out of the club, butterflies in my stomach, and adrenaline in my veins. This was the first time Mr. Johnson had ever let me go out on my own. It wasn't patrolling, but it was a step in that direction.

Jung pulled keys out of his pocket and pressed the button on the tiny remote. I heard the beeping sound of a car alarm deactivating. When I saw his car, it stopped me in my tracks.

"Whoa," I whispered, my eyes widening.

Jung just smiled, "You like it?"

I nodded. I had never seen a Ferrari before. This one was beautiful. Bright red, like a perfect apple, ripe on the tree in the sunrise. Dew dripping, sun gleaming…perfect.

"Well, hop in." he said, passenger door propped open, his hand extended towards the passenger seat.

I smiled and slipped into the seat. I couldn't help but be attracted to Jung. There couldn't be a nicer man. He was chivalrous, very hospitable, and as I looked around at the exquisite sports car, I could tell he had taste. And that's not to mention his movie star good looks. Chiseled features, rock solid muscles, and a certain confidence that any girl would die to have in a boyfriend…or husband.

I couldn't help but take a fleeting glance toward him as he was walking around the front of the car. As he opened the door, I could feel blood rush to my face. I looked quickly out the window, away from his gorgeous, deep brown eyes.

"So, lets take this baby for a spin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

_Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into?_

I just couldn't help asking myself that, over and over again. We were outside the club, in the back parking lot, walking toward Ganon's…motorcycle?

"Well, here it is, bro. A real life motorcycle," he looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, "You ever ridden one of these?"

I shook my head slowly.

He just shook his head in disbelief and sighed, "The things kids miss out on these days. Oh well, first, we have to do something about your cloths."

"What's wrong with my cloths," I gazed down at what I was wearing. It wasn't much, just a pair of tattered jeans, and a worn Aeropostale shirt.

"Well, kid, you won't exactly fit in, wearing that where we're goin'. Good thing I always keep a spare set of cloths with me, right here in this compartment I installed in the seat," he pressed a lever and the seat opened up.

"All right, little man, the pants will work, but the shirt's gotta go," he pulled out a white muscle shirt, and a worn out, leather jacket and tossed them both to me, "Just throw those on and you'll fit right in.

After a second of disbelief I reluctantly removed my shirt and tossed it to Ganon, and threw on the undershirt and leather jacket, which chafed against my shoulders and arms.

Ganon held back a laugh, "Well, bro, you're a regular punk now, oh, 'cept for one thing," he reached over and ran his hand roughly around on top of my head, messing up my hair.

"There you go, now you're a punk, how does it feel."

"A little punkish, if you can believe it."

"Perfect, now lets get moving, don't wanna get to the Dead End too late."

"Huh?"

"Ah don't worry about it, you'll see when we get there," he threw his leg over the bike, "Comin'?"

I reluctantly threw my leg over the bike but kept my hands clear of his body.

"Alright bro, most bikes are started with a key and a button, and blah blah blah, but I fixed mine to just use the kick start," he placed his foot on one of the many levers on the side of the bike, stood up and dropped all his weight down on the starter and the bike fired up, "And we go."

I was forced to grab onto his body as we jolted forward.

* * *

I hate flying.

I laid there, in my coffin…waiting. It was never safe to fly coach, even on conus flights. At any time the flight could be delayed, and the sun could come up. But overseas flights were even worse. Those flights could take up to 20 hours, especially when flight conditions were less than perfect. So here I was, in a box, just big enough to fit in…waiting.

It had been eighteen hours, and I could feel the plane start its final decent. I knew it would be at least another 20 minutes before the baggage would be unloaded, so I turned the page in my bible, and continued reading.

* * *

"I hate traffic," I couldn't help feel a little bit trapped as I down shifted to keep up with the slow moving traffic, and then finally stopping for the red light, "nothing slows down a good car like bad traffic," I smiled looking over to my passenger. I'm sure I wasn't the first one to notice her beauty.

She looked over smiling, a twinkle in her eye. Kansas had never ridden in such an exotic car; she was speechless.

"I'm gonna call one of my contacts and see if she has anything we can use; books, contacts, anything that could be useful," I said pulling my earpiece for my cell phone, "Cindy," I said into the phone. It instantly started ringing.

"Hello. Cindy's Occult. How may I help you?"

"Cindy! Jung. What's goin' on?"

"Jung! It's been a while, how are you?" The light turned green and the cars started to move again.

"I'm doing alright, gorgeous, but sadly, this isn't a social call. I need some help, do you mind if we come by. We may be in a little trouble."

"Well of coarse, but if you're still in Orlando, don't you think you should wait 'till tomorrow? It will be pretty late when you get down here."

I just smiled, "Well, you still underestimate me don't you? I bet I could be there before you close the store tonight."

"Jung, you know what happened last time you bet me, " She said flirtatiously, "But I guess I couldn't pass up another ride in the viper of yours."

"Well good, you're on then, " I said, picking the phone off my lap, "Oh, and Cindy, I have a Ferrari now," then hung the phone up, putting it away.

Kansas turned her face away from the window, "What was that all about?"

I shifted into fifth gear jumping onto I95 South, and pounded on the accelerator, bringing my speed well over eighty, and still accelerating, "Oh just an ex-girlfriend."

Kansas just shrugged stiffly, looking forward, her wide blue eyes gleaming at the power of the car, which prompted me to shift into sixth, and accelerate a little more, bringing the car to a cruising speed of one-twenty.

I looked over to see a 16 year old girl, excited as a kid in a candy store, holding on as tight as she could to the "oh-shit" bar. I just threw a smile her direction, "So, you ever been to Miami?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As we arrived at the _Dead End_ I couldn't help but feel intimidated. We were in the middle of the slums, and this building was no better.

Ganon stopped the bike in the front of the back of the building where no one could see, then he turned it off and dismounted it.

Countless homeless people scattered the alley, huddled around open barrel fires or curled up behind dumpsters. I could hear screaming off in the distance, but no one seemed to notice…or care.

The loud voice of Ganon tore me out of my dream state. Something in his voice told me it wasn't the first time he'd tried to get my attention.

I couldn't speak, I just looked over at him and dismounted.

"So, little bro, you ready to _really_ fit in?" Ganon said, opening his seat, to expose cargo compartment.

I looked over at the compartment curiously and cocked my head to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust me, " he said, pulling a bone out of a bag in the compartment, just small enough to rest in the palm of his hand, then he looked up into my eyes, "and hold still."

My eyes went wide when he started spouting off what I could only describe as Latin. I could only start backing up when he started waving his hands wildly in front of him.

I felt my back hit the alley wall behind me just before a glowing black bolt shoot out of his hands and slam into my chest. Pain shot into my heart and then spread into my entire chest and then into every one of my limbs. The pain finally made its way to the brain. I collapsed into a kneel, one hand fell to the ground for support, while the other clenched at my heart. I tried to scream but nothing came, not even air.

For the first time in my life I knew I was dead beyond a shadow of a doubt. Right before I fell to the ground, I felt my heart stop beating.

* * *

As we sped down I-95, I couldn't help but look over at Kansas as she was sleeping. She was extremely beautiful. Light brown hair, golden skin, very toned muscles, her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion.

I realized it was really quiet in the car, so I rustled through the CDs in my visor and found a rather quiet one and popped it into the stereo and turned the volume down.

I stole another glance at Kansas, noting her exposed, cut, midriff.

"Beautif—" I said under my breath glancing back towards the road, seeing a multi-car pileup about a half a mile up the road.

If I were doing the speed limit, and the road conditions were perfect it would have been no trouble to stop. But since I was traveling well over one hundred miles per hour and it had been lightly raining, it would be a little bit of trouble.

I instantly slammed my left foot down on the clutch, and started pumping the brake with the right. My right handyanked the shifter into neutral and then jerked back onto the steering wheel, to finish a right turn to swerve around a Suburban. I rounded the SUV into the face of ebony.

I had slowed the car down to at least sixty, but the sheer strength of the being in front of the car made my entire body go numb.

Just before I slammed my car into him, he dropped his hands onto the hood. The last thing I remember is throwing myself over Kansas.

* * *

I woke up to the most excruciating, yet the most precious heartbeat that I have ever experienced. Then, a convulsion in my chest shook my whole body and my chest exploded with glorious oxygen.

I could feel the blood start pumping through my body again. I reflexively threw my hand over my chest, and my eyelids slowly opened to see Ganon standing over me, with a terrified look on his face.

"What the…" he kneeled down beside me and pressed his hand against my heart, "that's..not..possible."

I sat up as Ganon stood up slowly, his horrified eyes sweeping over my whole body. I finally raised my body off the ground and into a standing position, my hand still over my aching chest.

I threw a cold glare in his direction, "There are some things about me you don't know." I walked right past him into the side entrance of the bar, quickly followed by Ganon.

As I stepped into the room, I was stunned. Nothing had prepared me for what I was seeing. The entrance was right next to the bathrooms, I walked down the hallway to see a raised platform with 3 poles extending to the ceiling. Nude women scattered across it, dancing to thumping music. A disc-jockey of in the corner fiddled with a mixer, gothic patrons littered the floor, sitting down watching the show.

I sniffed and could definitely notice a large hint of death in the air. In fact, I couldn't smell much of anything else, except for blood. As I scanned the table tops I noticed most of the crowd was sipping on red drinks.

Some of the other people in the bar, I could obviously tell, weren't even people at all. I noticed a green thing in one corner, spines littered the top of his head like hair, and the tips of his knuckles. Others like him, similar only in the aspect of not being human, were sitting throughout the club, sipping on concoctions I didn't even want to think about.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts, "Impressed?" I could hear Ganon's voice from behind me, his hand twitching a little.

"Not really, " I said turning my head, "It's a place where low-lives and those damn vampires hand out."

Ganon let his hand fall from my shoulder and smiled, "Yeah, " he said looking around, "that's why I like it. And not to mention, that's the reason we're here. Too bad my spell didn't work on you, everyone here knows me, but it might be a little problem for you to fit in."

"Well, lets look on the bright side, " I said turning my head back to the crowd, "at least if it doesn't work, all these _people_ are expendable."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

During the offloading process, I finally realized just how brutally the airport personnel treated the packages. I could feel my coffin being carried haphazardly toward the exit and then tossed onto some sort of slide, where it slammed down on ground level.

I glanced at my watch to make sure it was night hours. The plane hadn't been delayed at all. In fact it was a little early, which was perfect. The sun had just set and it was completely safe to exit the box I had been sitting in for the past 20 hours.

I gathered my Bible and flashlight into my coat and waited patiently for the box to be brought back into the building.

* * *

My eyes tore open to see Jung huddled over me in the car, just before he was thrown through the windshield over a very tall, dark skinned man. My small frame would have followed suit were it not for my seatbelt.

When the car had finally stopped I quickly started tugging on my seatbelt, but to no avail. The man who had stopped the car, picked his hands up out of the indentions they had made in the hood and started his way around the car to where I was. I could see many other figures in the distance walking toward Jung's position.

Tired of fiddling with the seatbelt latch, I mustered up all the strength I could and yanked the seatbelt, trying to shear it in two. I could feel the tough fabric give way a little, but not enough to tear it in two.

I tried again as the man rounded the hood of the car. Something inside told me he was doing this as some sort of sick game. Taking pleasure off my terror.

I tried once more and it finally gave way to my attempts. But I held completely still, a look of half feigned, half real fear in my eyes, just staring at the tall man who had attacked us. When he reached down to the door, that's when I exploded into action.

I pivoted my body to the right, so both my feet where propped on the door, and without missing a beat, kicking out with both feet so the door flew off its hinges into the torso of our attacker. It didn't knock him back as far as I had hoped, only a few yards, but that was enough for me.

I quickly grabbed the frame of the car, where the top of the door used to be and pulled with all my strength, exiting the car feet first, up and over the top, to stand facing the very large antagonist.

It was just then that I was fully able to take in his gargantuan form. I stood on the roof of the car didn't boast more than a four foot advantage, if that. And I was barely over five feet tall, and I still wasn't more than a head and half taller than him. But that wasn't the only thing that made him so staggeringly huge. He was also wider than a normal car, each arm as thick as my body, with muscles rippling down every inch.

He smiled cockily as if he thought I had no chance, and something told me this wasn't entirely untrue. With everything that had been happening the past couple of days, I couldn't help think this was no coincidence.

He finally dropped the car door he had been holding onto the ground which created a loud thud.

"C'mon girl, let's see what you got." He said, beckoning me over tauntingly.

I just stood there, thinking of what I could do against such a large foe, but he wasn't about to let me think about it for too long. He leaped over to the car, and before I could move he had his hands tucked under the frame lifting up both me and the car. He lifted up and over his head flipping the car across the street, where it bounced and skipped into the grass on the other side.

Proud of myself, an agile somersault landed me on the other side of him. And in one fluid motion I pulled a stake out of my coat and stabbed it straight through his chest, perfectly on target. I then leapt up into the air and planted both my feet into the stake to drive it even deeper, landing on my hands, back hand springing back to my feet.

He turned around slowly, pain in his eyes, screaming what I could tell was the last on he would ever let escape those lips.

But I was wrong, those lips turned into a smile, and he started laughing a deep, satisfied laugh.

My eyes went wide as I took a step back, in disbelief. _It didn't even phase him._

"What's wrong, " his said giving a mock frown, "found a brotha that can throw down as good as a _Slayer_ can, ho?"

I stared in disbelief as he tore the stake from his chest and threw it on the ground. Glancing Jung's way, I saw him being carried by one of the other people, dripping blood like it was his job.

I turned my head back to see the satisfied grimace on my counterpart's face. A look of determination crept onto mine and I started circling my prey, looking, praying for a weakness of some sort.

He just laughed, "Well, if das' da' way you wanna dance, honey."

Without further waiting, I dashed strait at him, a forward attack to surprise my opponent. Just before delivering a feigned flurry of punches, I juked to the right. Before he knew what had happened I delivered a kick to his left knee with my left foot. This made him swoon, but far from fall, to his left. He was a skilled warrior however and used this momentum to his advantage and torqued his body around, grabbing at me with his right hand while steadying his body in the air with his left.

I was much too quick for him, however, dodging behind his massive build, I delivered the same kick to the back of his other knee, unbalancing him even more. Before he could make a move, I already had his left forearm in both of my hands, and turned around, planting my back into his and lifted with all my might. Using both his momentum and my gifted strength, I took his frame to the ground, to which I would swear responded with a crack.

I was getting too cocky at this point, thinking that because of his lack of speed, I was impervious to his attacks. I was, however, very wrong. Before I knew it he had grabbed onto my leg with his hand. The sheer size of the hand made it look like he was grasping no more than a chicken leg. As he stood up, bringing me along with him, flopping me head over heels, it just made that analogy all the more true in my eyes.

When I gazed upon his face, many questions were answered, and yet many more were asked.

"What is it girly," he said as I stared upon his visage with obvious surprise in my eyes. He wiped some blood off his face with his free hand, "never seen a vampire before?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I sat, mounted, in a tree not a hundred yards from where Rodney was showing his immense strength. Apart from his immense strength I could see that he was showing little else.

"He's an abomination to all vampires, " snorted under my breath.

I had no clue what made him so ridiculously large, and word around the coven had made no consensus either. There were many theories to pick from. They ranged from powerful, ancient magics to growth 'defects'. I wouldn't necessarily call it a defect, as the word might go. It was most definitely an advantage. I just didn't like it. It was something that someone like me could never overcome by myself, and that's what I do. I overcome things.

I shifted my gaze over to where the other passenger of the now deceased car lay. He still had not regained consciousness and he was being carted toward the road by Kale, my vampire role model, if you will. He is the man who inspired me to become what I am today. He is also, ironically, is the person who turned me into a vampire.

He taught me that all those things that morals hold dear---honesty, trust, and honor to those you hold dear---is what will make vampire kind rule the world some day, because, without those things, no vampire will ever truly be loyal to one another. He taught me that it was through unity, and not hate and blind ambition, that we will truly become one.

I watched him cart this weak mortal to the curb, and lay him down on the pavement, not harming him, yet. That was for Rodney to decide and do on his own if he sees fit, as the acting leader of this party.

Had I known that the first part of my training as a lieutenant was largely scouting, I would not have taken it so happily. I could understand the mechanics, and the genius of it. I would watch how other vampires of power perform their duties and then follow suite. But something about tonight seemed strange. There weren't any cars driving by, and there were certainly no police, which was strange.

The police were the main reason that Rodney had opted to bring along extra bodies to scout the area and phone if they saw any of them. They were scattered around the area of highway, a couple of miles up and down this stretch of particular road, but nothing.

And then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash, and then nothing. I watched the wooded area for some time, until I noticed a man, not very tall, and quite scrawny, walking up the path toward the road. Since I didn't have a cell on me, I couldn't contact the party of what I saw. In my eyes, no one man could ever threaten Kale, Rodney, and three other vampires they had brought with them to deal with anything else that might happen along.

My mission was simple, pure observation, nothing else. So I sat and watched.

* * *

"Listen Sid, let's be civil here."

"No Lucien, I will not be bloody civil. I have a Slayer out there, risking her life for this and I need some sort of information from you, if you won't be any other help."

"Sid, I would love to be of some help, but your story just doesn't add up. Furthermore, as I have told you multiple times tonight, even if it did, just don't have the manpower, or the resources to look into it right now."

"God damn it, mate, " I said, angry from talking to Lucien for at least an hour, "Listen, we're old friends. You can't even give me any information?"

I heard a long, exhausted sigh from the other end of the phone, "Ok, old friend. I was researching on a case before the watcher council was attacked."

It was my turn to let out a sigh, but mine was of relief, "Go on."

"I was in Germany, researching an ancient wizard, one of incredible power. I was stockpiling evidence to bring to The Council. When it was bombed, I dropped ship and left, leaving all my works there, " he paused, to take in a long breath, "From what I can remember, he was very illusive, never stayed in the same place for more than fifty years. Yes I said fifty years. From what I can gather he found a way to extend his life with his magic.

"He never left anything in his path either. People wouldn't remember anything about him. Either that or anyone that knew anything about him disappeared. Even worse, he never made a show of his power, he always stayed to himself, in secrecy.

"I deduced he was even better at manipulation and trickery than he was at magic, and he used his magic only when his other forms of power didn't suffice. Now, this makes for the most dangerous type of warlock, Sid."

He paused, to let me sit and think about it for a while, and then added, "Be careful, old friend."

"Same to you, lad."

* * *

"I'll have two beers and a _special_ please, " I said putting a little emphasis on the latter.

The bartender slid two bottles my way and a glass of red liquid on the rocks. I walked over to where Scot and I had decided to sit, right in the middle of the bar, visible, and accessible. The perfect place for a newcomer to show that he was no threat, in fact, quite the contrary, wanted to become part of the crowd.

"Here you go, bud, " I said sitting the glass in front of him, "drink up."

He looked up from his pouting, "Thanks man, I parched," he said tipping the glass to his lips and downing it in one drink, slamming the glass down on the table.

I stared at him with wide-eyed amazement.

"Damn that was good, " he said looking up to me, noticing my expression, "what was it?"

I coughed, "Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

Scot just shrugged and grabbed the second beer and cracked it open, "So, what are we supposed to do here besides sit and drink beers?"

"Well, we gotta wait for the right time, bro," I said taking another pull off my beer, smiling, knowing all too well who was about to walk through the door. He always ends up walking in the door…


End file.
